The Life Note
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happened if a Life Note was dropped into the human world while Kira was killing all of the criminals? What if it was picked up by someone who wanted to stop Kira? 17 year old Seth has found the Life Note while walking home from school. Can he really save the world from Kira?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, this is an idea i got off of someone on Wattpad. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seth's POV**

"Hey, Seth! Wait up!" My friend John called. "Yeah John?" I said. "What did you get on the math test?" He asked. "A+" I answered. "Of course, always the smart one. I got a C-" John said as he walked away. I chuckled. John was always worried about his grades.

I stepped off my school bus and started walking toward my house. When i suddenly tripped over a white notebook that was laying on the sidewalk. "Ouch. Who the hell leaves a notebook on the ground?" I muttered. I brushed myself off and picked up the notebook which had the words "Life Note" printed on the front.

I opened the notebook to the first page. There was no name or address written on it so i couldn't return it to the person who lost it. However, on the first page it had a set of rules.

 _-The person who's name is written in the Life Note will be resurrected_

 _-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing their name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

 _-The writer has 40 hours to write the person's name after the person's death_

 _-Once the name of the person has been written in the Life Note it cannnot be rewritten in a Death Note_

I shook my head at this. This was obviously a stupid prank. It seems so real though. I unzipped my backpack and put the notebook inside then zipped it up again. Then i continued walking home.

I finally arrived at my house and opened the door. "Hey mom, is dad at work again?" I asked. "Yeah he is." My mom answered. You see, my dad worked for the police. Apparently, he is working on the Kira case with L.

I rushed upstairs to my room and dropped my backpack in front of my desk. I grabbed the Life Note out of my backpack and setted it on my desk, staring at it."Bringing back people from the dead? It's impossible." I said out loud to myself.

I turned on my TV. "What? The criminal has suddenly dropped!" The TV announcer said. "It seems Kira has done it again!"

I took a deep breath and opened the Life Note to the first page then grabbed a pen. I wrote the criminals name in it and waited.

Finally, what seemed to be forever the TV announcer spoke again. "Oh, my! The criminal seems to be getting back up and seems fine! Looks like we have an Anti-Kira!" He announced.

I stared at the Life Note. So this notebook really did work. Yeah sure bringing back criminals was a bad idea, since you know, they are criminals. But they shouldn't die. They're people too.

I smirked to myself. I finally had a weapon to bring Kira down.

 _"It's about time someone bought you down, Kira..."_ I thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but i had this idea in mind ever since i read someones version of this on Wattpad so i wanted to make my own.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. Blame school. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Seth's POV**

Right when i walked into school the next day, everyone was talking about what happned on the news. That's when John ran up to me. "Hey, Seth. Did you hear what happened on the news last night?" He asked. "What happened?" I answered, pretending not to know.

"Kira killed another criminal on the news, and then suddenly after a few minutes the criminal got back up, perfectly fine." John explained.

"Everyone in the whole school is gossiping about it." Thomas added as he walked up to us.

"People are starting to call the guy AK short for Anti Kira." John added.

 _"AK? I like the sound of that."_ I thought. "How do you guys know that its a guy? i mean it could be a girl..." I said out loud. John and Thomas looked at each other. "Seth does have a point." Thomas commented.

Suddenly, the bell rang and i headed to my first period. I really don't like that class because of someone. Yep, you guessed it. Light Yagami is in that class with me. The teacher has assigned us a project and she chose Light Yagami as my partner. I scooted my desk over to his. "I'm Seth." I said, holding out my hand. Light just stared at me and grunted.

 _"Fine be that way..."_ I thought.

After school, I walked inside my house, said hello to my mom, and headed up to my room. I took out the Life Note from my backpack and looked at it for a few minutes. "There's no way i could save Japan from Kira." I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the trash can and just as i was about to throw away the notebook, i heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't throw that away if i were you..."

 **Light's POV**

I sat at my desk. AK has been resurrecting the criminals that i killed. "Hey, Ryuk. Why is this happening? I thought the only person that had to deal with was L" I said. Ryuk thought for a moment. "It seems an angel has dropped the Life Note in the human world. And someone like you has picked it up." Ryuk explained.

"A Life Note, huh?" I mutered. I didn't know a such thing existed. Ryuk never bought it up until now. I've had my suspicions on who could have the Life Note. That kid, Seth, maybe? After all he wasn't Japanese. He was American.

I smirked to myself. "No matter who it is, i will kill them. I will become the God of this world!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short. And in case you were wondering This fanfic takes place where Light is known to the world and L as well as the police force are trying to stop him. But this is before Misa comes in. Just to clear things up.**

 **Updates might be slow, because of freaking school. I have an essay that's due tomorrow which i should probably finish right now. Oops. Plus Algebra homework that's due on Monday. Yep, I'm a busy person.**

 **Also, for those of you who want Seth x Light. I am still considering it. Though i was thinking of Seth x L. So i'm gonna have you guys vote.**

 **Do you guys want:**

 **Seth x Light?**

 **or**

 **Seth x L?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
